Making Magic
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione's morning goes quite unexpected. Trying to piece the puzzles together doesn't go quite as well as she thought it would.


A/N: Thank you to my incredible beta gaeilgerua for always supporting me and reassuring me that what I produce is okay. I really hope the prompter enjoys this bit of humour. This was written for the Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2018 at Hermione's Haven on FB.

Prompt: Hermione wakes up in a strange bed with no memories and her wand. Can the man she wakes up beside help her figure out how she got there?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. Not making any money here either. *sigh*

* * *

 **Making Magic**

With a groan, Hermione rolled over. Her head hurt terribly, as if she had been stamped on by a herd of Hippogriffs. She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to steady the intense nausea rising. She groaned once more.

Opening her eyes, she cringed at the brightness. "I feel like shite."

"You and me both, darling."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright. When her eyes landed on a strange, but handsome man, she let out a shriek of surprise. At that moment, she felt nausea rising once more. "I'm going to be sick," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Bathroom is that way," he said, pointing to the far wall.

Hermione quickly dashed from the bed and ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet.

After she finished emptying the contents of her stomach, Hermione leant back against the wall of the bathroom. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a men's shirt. "I need a hangover potion," she murmured.

"That would be amazing if that existed," her partner said from the doorway.

Turning, she squinted at the man. He was clearly a Muggle if he didn't know about potions, but something about him seemed familiar. Hermione cleared her throat. "Ummm… do you…"

"Not a clue, darling," he said with a shrug. "I know we had a rockin' good time last night, but that's about it."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

He laughed. "Tony." He held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go have some coffee and toast. That'll help our hangovers."

Hermione took his head and let him pull her to her feet. "My name is Hermione," she said, unable to wrap her mind around everything. Looking around, she frowned when she didn't spot her bag. Her shoes and dress were haphazardly thrown on the floor, but her bag was nowhere to be found.

Which meant her wand was gone.

Double shite.

She took a moment to take a deep breath. First coffee, and then she would figure out what the fuck was going on.

She followed Tony down the stairs to his kitchen, where he set about making them food. She cleared her throat. "I… This is so unlike me."

Tony paused in his movements, looking at her. "It's been a long time since something like this has happened to me."

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"I never said that you were," Tony retorted before getting two mugs. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Light milk and sugar, please," she answered. "I'm sorry, I'm just so confused. I can't remember anything from last night."

"I'm sure it will come back," Tony assured her. "If not, it's not the end of the world."

Hermione hummed. Worst case scenario, she could ask Harry or Draco to take a peek inside of her mind. They were both skilled Legilimens.

"Tony!" A door slammed shut.

"Now's not a good time, Cap!" Tony shouted, eyes wide.

Hermione turned, her eyes widening as she saw someone enter the kitchen. Suddenly, she realised why she thought Tony looked familiar.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, nearly falling from the stool she was sitting on. "You're Tony Stark! And Steve Rogers."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Iron Man and all that jazz." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Impressed?"

Hermione giggled. "Only somewhat, but now I know why you seemed familiar."

"You're not impressed?" The shock on Steve's face told that it wasn't very often people were not impressed with Tony Stark.

Hermione giggled. "You're just another person."

"But I have superpowers."

"Well, you wear a suit that gives you powers," Hermione countered.

Steve let out a laugh. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay for breakfast, Steve," Hermione said with a smile. "I'd like to learn more about America's _first_ Avenger."

"Hermione, I thought we were having a moment," Tony whined, clearly not wanting to share his company.

"From what I remember, you got plenty of me last night," Hermione retorted. "You need to share."

The look in Tony's eyes sent a flame of desire through Hermione. It had been some time since a man had looked at her that way, and she desperately found herself wishing that she remembered the previous night.

Steve cleared his throat. "Well, let's get cookin'!"

Hermione giggled, feeling a little more relaxed. As she watched the two of them cook, she vaguely wondered if there was something between the two of them. If so, she did not mind the idea of getting in the middle of that very attractive sandwich.

The two of them were quite funny, but something about Tony's snarky comments made her smile. He made sure to include her in the conversation frequently, and as time went on, she felt more and more comfortable with them.

By the time breakfast was ready, her head was no longer pounding, and she wasn't as nervous and frantic as she had previously been feeling.

There was a loud knock at the front door.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., who is it?" Tony asked out loud.

"Director Fury, sir," a voice responded.

"Let him in," Tony said, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to keep the Director out.

"Wonder what he wants," Steve murmured, pausing before shovelling more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Good morning," the Director announced as he stepped into the kitchen. "Steve, Tony," he nodded to them both before his gaze landed on Hermione. "Miss Granger, I presume?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, that's me, sir."

"I just spoke with the Minister of Magic. Mister Shacklebolt is very worried about your whereabouts."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, shaking her head. "He is going to murder me," she muttered under her breath, the memories coming back.

"You're a witch!" Steve exclaimed.

She blushed, "Yeah, I am. I didn't know you knew about us magical folk, though."

"The Minister and I converse on a monthly basis to ensure that all is going well," Director Fury said. "He was quite put out when he found out that I had one of his Aurors here. Accused me of trying to poach you for the Avengers Initiative."

She didn't think she could blush anymore, but apparently, she could. "I was on a mission."

"And you got carried away at a bar," Tony said with a shrug. "With an incredibly handsome man, I might add."

She laughed. "Yes, well, I was supposed to be working before you waltzed in."

"Can't help my charm, darling."

"Well, if you get fired, Miss Granger, my offer will stand."

"I didn't realise you made an offer," Hermione countered.

"I hadn't, yet," the Director replied, a smirk on his eyes.

At once, Hermione was reminded of Dumbledore's meddlesome ways. "I'll think on it, sir, thank you."

"Oh, I was told to give you this." He handed out Hermione's small, beaded bag.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. She clutched her bag happily.

"Director, I'll see you out," Steve said, standing and wiping his face. "Tony, I'll see you later. Hermione, a pleasure to meet you… Hopefully, we'll meet again." With a curt nod, he stood and followed Director Fury out.

"So, what now?" Tony asked, looking at her bag. "Care to show me some tricks?"

"Quite possibly, but none of them involves my wand."

Tony grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

As Tony pulled her into his lap, kissing her passionately, Hermione could barely hide her grin. She'd get in touch with Kingsley later.

For now, she wanted to focus on sharing some _magic_ with Tony.


End file.
